


T'hy'la rainbow wallpaper

by JackyMedan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wallpaper I made from a black and white picture of Kirk and Spock I found, edited in photoshop CS6 (resolution=1920x1080)</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'hy'la rainbow wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly to whom the credit for the picture belongs, but it looked like this before I started editing it: [original pic](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxief6MDM31qzbqf4o1_1280.png) :)
> 
> in case ao3 has difficulties showing this in full size, here you can download/view it as well: [link](https://lm4iqq.by3301.livefilestore.com/y2pv4Tdyx0rWLvEafaS19g1Awg6elwPNiIzkbLRCL4cvvgXUVflYfrWEmwCS8A__Nx-MNNgfrhRauz8FNDuIufBDF52VOjaOVXfIuj30wCzkMbLdUQ7KdvBKfNFl5Ips3kQ0I1dZ5QulO0QWcpkSM5bfA/tumblr_lxief6MDM31qzbqf4o1_1280%20al%20rainbow%20bg2.png)


End file.
